


Mark Plays Love Live! and Goes to Hell

by petitchoufluer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitchoufluer/pseuds/petitchoufluer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rated e for edgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Plays Love Live! and Goes to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i run "markiplierfanfiction" on tumblr :).

It was a bright sunny day: the sky was bright with fluffy white cotton candy clouds and a soft gentle breeze in the air. But Mark wouldn’t know that because he was locked up in his new house because his fans kept fucking finding his house. What the fuck you guys.

He holed himself up in the bathroom with the lights off. It had been three days since he last uploaded but he had no idea.

Because he was playing Love Live.

And Nico was his character. _Disgusting_.

“Nico nico nii,” he murmured, getting an S ranked combo.

Then a portal opened up in his bathroom and he was sucked in. The world he was now in was a realm of fire, brimstone and fedoras.

“ _Good god_.”

“GOD CANT SAVE YOU NOW, NICO NICO NII.”

Mark spun on his heel, seeing Nico Yazawa with horns and a tail with goat legs.

“NICO WHY?!”

She shrugged and made him play "I am bread" for eternity.

He wasn’t even sure why he was sent to hell since he was a pretty good dude but Nico said that playing as her was a sin. Like it was the 11th commandment “Don’t Fucking Play as Nico” but no one knew what that meant so it was taken off. Or hidden, really. At the bottom of the page in every bible in super fine print.

Mark was still a bit confused but he accepted it and broke even more controllers.

**The end**


End file.
